Shark vs Hart-Hart's 1st duel
by nerd314314
Summary: Hart makes his own non kite themed deck. His 1st opponent is shark. Who will win this duel? Madeup card is used. I do not own yugioh zexal. sorry for errors. contains one sided Hart x Rio( Hart has the feeling). Hart is 10. Rio and shark is 14. Yuma and Tori is 13. sorry for errors.


Hart and kite was walking on the street . Hart just made his 1st deck and got his 1st dueldisk. Hart said " I don't care if my deck is trash, I will never forget this deck." kite smile " so who is your 1st opponent gonna be?". Hart said " I don't know after a few duels, i might duel you. But I know I am not at your skill yet. when we duel, i want it to be a duel where both of us 's skill shine through.". Kite said " I understand. ".

Shark, Rio and Tori came up and they said " Hart gonna duel?". Kite and Hart answered " yes" with Hart blushing a tiny bit after seeing Rio with only shark seeing Hart's blush. Kite said " He said he not ready to duel me yet. which one of you gonna duel him?". Tori was about to challenge him until shark said " I'll duel him.". Hart said " don't go easy on me, shark!". shark said " trust me, I will not go easy on you!". Shark said " let's do this!". Hart and shark said " Dueldisk set! Duel Gazer set!". Tori and kite said " good luck Hart" Rio said " good luck brother!". Hart and shark said " Duel!".

Shark said " I go 1st! I summon Big Jaws in attack mode. since I normal summoned a fish monster, I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand. I special summon it in defense mode. I overlay my two monsters to xyz summon Black Ray Lancer in attack mode. I set 1 card. I end my turn! .". Hart said " My turn, I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card! I summon Jurrac Velo in attack mode. Then I play shrink! I cut your monster's attack to half making it only 1050! Jurrac Velo attacks and destorys Black Ray Lancer!". shark said " not bad!" while his lifepoints dropped to 3350. Hart said " I set 2 cards facedown! I end my turn!". " go get him, Hart!" Tori and kite said. " go get him, brother" Rio said. Yuma and Astral was chilling but they saw a duel is happening. They rushed to see who was dueling . Astral said " no way!". Yuma said " Shahrk is dueling Hart?!". shark said " My turn, I draw! I play a spell, water wave! I let me special summon 2 water monsters with the same name from my deck in defense mode! I special summon 2 Panther Sharks from my deck in defense mode.". Hart said " 2 level 5 monsters...". Yuma said " that means he gonna...". shark said " I overlay my 2 Panther Sharks to xyz summon Number 73: Abyss Splash in attack mode!". Hart said " I play my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole! It destorys your monster then it banishes it sine it has more than 1500 attack points! ". " Nani?!" everyone else said excluding Hart and kite. shark said "well that hurts my plans! I set 1 monster in defense mode. I end my turn!". Astral said " Hart is a better starting duelist than you when you started dueling.". Yuma said " please don't roast me again!". Hart said " My turn, I draw! I play Shield Crush to destory your defense! ". Rio said " my brother is in trouble.". Hart said " I summon Jurrac Monoloph in attack mode.". Rio said " that monster is so cute like you" in a friendly nonromantic way. Hart blushed very hand . His face was red like a tomato. Hart said " my two monsters attack you directly!". Shark said " you are kicking my butt I will turn this duel in my favor next turn." while his lifepoints down to 150 . Hart said " there is no next turn!". " Nani?" everyone else said.

Shark said " explain!" Hart said " I play my trap, Urgent Tuning! This card let me Synchro Summon in the battle phase!". Shark said " Nani?". Hart said " Thanks to Urgent Tuning, I tune my Jurrac Velo and my Jurrac Monoloph to Synchro Summon Jurrac Giganoto! Thanks to my monster's effect, all my "Jurrac" monsters on my field gain 200 ATK for each "Jurrac" monster in your Graveyard. I have 2 "Jurrac" monsters in the graveyard meaning my Jurrac Giganoto gain 400 attack points making it 2500 attack points It can attack this turn meaning I win!". Rio and Tori said " Hart gonna win!". Yuma said " I am confused. what is a Synchro Summon?". Rio and Tori facepalmed and said to yuma " A Synchro Summon is a summon of the extra deck using a tuner and a non tuner.". Yuma was like " I am still confused.". Astral facepalmed. Hart said " My Jurrac Giganoto attack you directly, shark!". shark said " you kicked my butt!" while his lifepoints hit zero!

Rio, Tori , shark and kite said to Hart " good job, Hart you won.". Hart said " thanks, It's kinda late I should get back home.". kite said" agreed" Tori gave Hart a friendly nonromantic kiss making Hart smile and yuma jealous because Tori never kissed him. Rio gave Hart a friendly nonromantic kiss causing him to smile and blush like a tomato. kite smiled. Kite and Hart left to go home . Rio, Tori, shark, Astral and yuma left to go home. Tori was thinking in her head " I think Hart have a crush on Rio!".


End file.
